


Catch Me With Honey

by wesawbears



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Teacher/Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Jack Zimmerman is a single father leaving his four year old at preschool for the first time and is terrified. Luckily, his child's teacher is the capable (and adorable) Eric Bittle.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning Jack takes Skyler to preschool for the first time, he’s so nervous he drops and subsequently shatters his favorite mug. Rationally, he knows it will be good for them both; Skyler needs to be around other kids and Jack needs to go back to work. His sizable savings from his hockey days meant that he was able to be a full-time dad for most of Skyler’s life, but that took its toll and Jack needed to worry about himself too.

He sighs and scrambles to clean up the glass before he has to get Skyler up, and still manages to get some Eggos toasted before an epic preschooler tantrum occurs.

“Are you excited, buddy?” Jack asks once they’re settled in the car.

Skyler just shrugs and Jack sighs. He sometimes wishes Skyler hadn’t taken after him so much. He tries again. “Give your old man something to work with here.”

Skyler pauses and thinks. “Toys?”

Jack chuckles. “Yeah bud, there’ll be toys. Lots of toys.”

Skyler seems to perk up at that and the rest of the ride passes quietly, but it’s a peaceful silence.

They arrive at the school, which looks more like a deeply renovated house, and Jack carries Skyler in. The room is filled with the laughter and chatter of the other children. He can sense Skyler tense up and places him on the floor, getting down to his level. “Hey, hey...it’s okay. I know it’s loud. But there’s nothing to be scared of. You’re my little star, right?”

Skyler nods slowly.

“Then let’s go meet your teacher.”

They walk over to a shorter blonde man who’s setting up some kind of play area. “Are you Mr. Bittle?”

The man turns around and Jack is immediately drawn to his eyes. He looks kind and sweet and-

“Hi! You must be Mr. Zimmerman! Is this Skyler?”

...and has a cute accent. Great.

“I-yeah. He’s...not much of a talker.”

The man waves his hand dismissively. “That’s not a problem. All kids are different, nothing wrong with that. I’m Eric. Eric Bittle.”

Jack shakes his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” He hopes his hand isn’t shaking. 

Eric bends down to look at Skyler and says, “Hi, sweetheart. There are some kids playing blocks over there. Do you think you’d like to play with them for a bit?” 

Skyler shakes his head and Jack is prepared to intervene when Eric continues, “I know new people are scary. I about passed out when I went to kindergarten for the first time. But my mama told me, ‘there’s nothing you can’t accomplish with a little honey.’ So...just be your sweet little self and they’ll warm up to you in no time.” 

He pokes Skyler’s nose, which actually makes him giggle. Skyler waves to Jack and runs off without another word.

Jack rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Skyler’s...he’s a good kid. You just have to push him a little to be social. He’s never been away from before and-”

Eric puts a hand on his arm. “This isn’t my first rodeo, cowboy. Your son’s in good hands- I promise.”

Jack nods and Eric smiles. “Good. Now, will you be picking him up or is there someone else I should contact?”

Jack swallows nervously. “No, it’s, ah, just me.”

Eric nods sympathetically. “Well, here’s my number if you need to get in touch with me and-” he blushes- “I hope I’m not overstepping, but...if you need someone to talk to...I’m a pretty good listener for adults too.”

Jack doesn’t trust his voice, so he just says, “I-yeah.”

Eric giggles. “Okay then, mister, off you go! Skyler is gonna be happy as a clam here!”

Jack left with one last glance over his shoulder. It was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me again!” Lily cried, practically bouncing in Jack’s lap. She was three and the exact opposite of her older brother, Skyler, who at ten still took after Jack with his silences and quiet smiles. Lily was all Bitty, effervescent and bubbling over with something all her own too.

Bitty laughed and pulled her over to him, trying to get her to settle with every trick he knew from his years teaching preschool. “Tell you what again, sugarplum?”

“You and Daddy!”

Jack’s lips curled into a smile. “What about us?”

She pouted with all the exasperation she could muster and said, “How you met!”

Bitty chuckled again. “Okay, baby. One more story before bed.”

\--

It had taken Jack two months of Skyler being in class with Mr. Bittle- with Eric before he finally took him up on his offer to text him. Jack hated that he knew it took Eric exactly seven minutes and thirty-two seconds to answer, mostly because he’d spent all of them staring at his phone in a panic, worrying that maybe Eric was just being nice in offering his number. Maybe he’d just seen that Jack looked overwhelmed and took pity on him. Maybe he’d waited too long and Eric wasn’t interested anymore and he’d missed his shot.

But then he answered and the next thing he knew, they were meeting at a coffee shop while Skyler was on a playdate. Eric was good at filling Jack’s silences and didn’t seem to mind Jack nodding and smiling softly as he spoke instead of always answering.

When Jack checked his phone for the third time, instead of getting angry and assuming he was bored, Eric said, “Nervous about Skyler not being here?”

Jack nodded gratefully. “I know he’s gotten more comfortable around people, but I still worry.”

Eric nodded. “You’re a good dad, Jack. I’ve seen too many bad ones to not know.”

And because Jack only knew how to say too much or too little, he blurted out, “I really like you.”

Eric looked surprised, but his face relaxed into a smile. “I really like you too! I wasn’t sure…”

“Wasn’t sure what?” Jack said with a frown.

“That you liked me. I just- tell me again.”

Jack smiled and took Eric’s hand. “I like you so much. I think I can see myself liking you for a very long time, Eric Bittle.”

\-- 

Lily was asleep before the story was over and Jack smiled and took her out of Bitty’s arms to carry her into her room. When he got back to their bedroom, Bitty was curled up, smiling softly down at the band on his finger.

Jack crawled in next to him and kissed him slowly. When they pulled away, Bitty was smiling at him. 

“Tell me again,” he said.

Jack took his hand. “I know I’m going to love you for the rest of my life, Bitty.”

Bitty hummed softly and yawned. “Me too. Forever.”

He registered Jack kissing his hand before falling asleep.


End file.
